


De nobis fabula narratur.

by yvain



Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Hurt and comfort, It’s very soft in chapter two, M/M, Nothing but fluff in chapter two, Torture tw, discussion of trauma tw, mild descriptions of torture tw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: "Moi contre eux. J'veux bien jouer à l'appât, cette fois-ci. Et si vous me faites lâcher des infos, c'est tout pour vous."Où Bohort de Gaunes, Yvain et Leodagan de Carmelide se retrouvent piégés, et où Leodagan compte s'assurer que les deux autres ressortent vivants. Même s'il y laisse la vie.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Series: Self-indulgent shit <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015762
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Dulce periculum.

Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis un sacré bout de temps, déjà parce qu'en général ses plans sont un tantinet moins foireux que ça et surtout parce qu'il se considère suffisamment bon guerrier pour les voir arriver, ces genres d'entourloupes.

Seulement voilà, Leodagan de Carmelide était trop pris par son rôle de meneur de leur bataillon, de protecteur de son fils et de Bohort pour vraiment faire attention à chaque détail : la mission, au delà de traquer de potentiels barbares particulièrement coriaces et dangereux, c'était surtout de faire en sorte que son gamin et l'autre reviennent vivants.

C'était une idée d'Yvain d'avoir voulu se joindre à lui : pourquoi pour cette mission en particulier en revanche, il n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas il ne s'y était pas opposé, ça lui ferait toujours un fait d'armes, depuis le temps qu'il se languissait dans son lit passé midi, c'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il se bouge un peu.

Il aurait dû venir avec Arthur, Lancelot et Calogrenant réalisait-il petit à petit alors que la nuit tombait et que les créatures de la forêt se mettaient à humer leurs sombres psaumes, que les ténèbres les engloutissaient de sa gueule putride d'où glissaient en s'échappant les cadavres et les flèches perdues, que même Bohort, pourtant seigneur du territoire qu'ils arpentaient, peinait à reconnaitre ses alentours.

"On devrait faire demi-tour," soupira le roi de Carmelide, assez agacé d'avoir fait ce chemin pour rien mais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand lâcher l'affaire. "On reviendra demain, ils vont pas aller loin à l'aveuglette."

"Je suis aussi de cet avis," répondit Bohort depuis l'obscurité, visiblement au bord du malaise et mort de peur. "Quand—quand pourrons-nous rallumer les torches ?"

_"Mais de suite."_

Un éclat de feu barra la nuit de sa déchirure brûlante, dévoilant une dizaine d'hommes habillés de tuniques noires et armés jusqu'aux dents qui virent les entourer, plantant leurs dagues sous les mentons du chevalier vert et du prince. Un des barbares prit un malin plaisir à remuer sa lame contre sa peau, le faisant couiner de terreur sous le regard médusé et pourtant étrangement calme de son père qui lui était libre de ses mouvements.

"Le seigneur Leodagan de Carmelide," sourit celui qui était drapé dans un lourd manteau aux décorations dorées, "quel honneur. Que venez-vous faire sur nos humbles terres continentales ?"

"Je s'rais sûr'ment plus enclin à vous répondre si vous les lâchiez," lui répondit simplement l'intéressé, pointant son fils et son collègue du menton. "Vous êtes qui ?"

"Quand même," continua l'homme en se mettant à tourner autour de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, "vous êtes si loin de la Carmelide, c'est dangereux, ça."

"Encore une fois, c'est pas que j'en ai rien à cirer de votre avis mais..."

_"AH—!"_

La dague venait d'entailler le cou d'Yvain et les fines gouttes de sang brillaient presque joliment à la lueur des torches. Elles coulaient en des angles étranges et lui donnaient la chair de poule alors qu'il tentait et peinait à refouler ses larmes.

"Attention. Un mot de travers et les deux y passent."

Leodagan fronça les sourcils, plus parce qu'il réfléchissait à comment les sortir de là et parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de solutions que parce que l'homme l'effrayait réellement.

"Z'allez pas tuer vot' souverain ?" S'enquit-il d'un ton léger en jetant un coup d'œil à Bohort qui avait le menton levé avec une certaine fierté et qui jetait des regards noirs à leurs ennemis. "Quoi, vous l'aimez pas ?"

"Vous êtes le ministre de la défense sur l'île, pas vrai ?"

"Surtout ignorez moi, c'est bien..."

"Donc vous devez connaître—non, mieux, vous devez être à l'origine de beaucoup de coups militaires," continua tranquillement l'homme à l'habit richement filé. "Des stratagèmes cruciaux..."

"Je suis pas," répliqua le roi qui suivait parfaitement, qui avait posé sa main sur la dague dans sa manche et qui le dévisagea sans grand intérêt. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?"

"Nous savons que vous êtes en train de planifier plusieurs attaques contre des groupes rebelles. Des groupes dont nous faisons partie. Si vous nous donnez les précisions de vos offensives....on peut se trouver un chemin d'entente."

"Nan."

L'autre ne sembla pas être satisfait de sa réponse, surtout qu'elle fut donnée immédiatement et d'un ton atrocement sec.

"D'accord, donc vous ne voyez pas de souci à ce que l'on égorge votre ami et le gosse ?"

"Alors déjà," commença Leodagan qui semblait enfin touché par quelque chose, "on est pas potes."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit ce qui importe," lâcha le roi de Gaunes qui aurait été amusé, la situation moins tendue et sans l'arme froide contre son cou. "Juste...dites lui ce qu'il y a à savoir," soupira t'il. "Je doute que de simples groupes armés puissent repousser la mienne."

"C'est nan," répéta son collègue sans le regarder.

"Très bien," soupira l'homme à la lourde veste, écartant son bras d'un geste vague. "Égorg—"

_"ASSEZ !"_

Leodagan avait laissé tomber sa main et lui avait attrapé le poignet avec fermeté, le fixant très droit dans les yeux, un éclat doré dansant tel un feu follet dans ses prunelles sombres.

"Les touchez pas."

"Ou quoi ?"

"Voilà ce que je propose," s'agaça t'il avec un sourire forcé. "Moi contre eux. J'veux bien jouer à l'appât, cette fois-ci. Et si vous me faites lâcher des infos, c'est tout pour vous."

"Non mais VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT _TARÉ ?!_ " Hurla Bohort qui voulu s'approcher de lui pour le gifler mais donc l'incision métallique arrêta brusquement. "SEIGNEUR LEODAGAN, À QUOI JOUEZ VOUS ?!"

"PÈRE ! C'EST—QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS—"

"Et puisque je me livre moi, de mon plein grès," continua le plus vieux, "vous laissez Yvain et B--et le seigneur Bohort partir."

"Vous me lancez un défi," s'amusa l'homme avec un petit rire. "Pourquoi pas. Lâchez-les," ordonna t'il à ses larbins, claquant des doigts. "Nous venons d'acquérir quelque chose de plus intéressant."

"Ne faites pas cela," gronda le chevalier vert avec une inquiétude visible, jetant des coups d'œil affolés à l'autre homme. "Cela n'a aucune logique, est-ce que vous vous entendez parler ?"

"En attendant c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour vous laisser vous casser sains et saufs, vous en avez une autre p't'être ?" S'énerva son homologue en tiquant, "j'ai pas envie que mon _gosse_ et _vous_ finissiez égorgés comme des porcs."

"Alors dites lui ce qu'il veut entendre !"

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il vous tranchera pas la gorge juste après ? Je vous veux hors de danger et c'est tout."

"Seigneur Leodagan—"

"Bougez-vous de rentrer. Et en courant, comme vous voulez, mais rentrez. Sérieusement, plus jamais on me colle vous deux aux pattes en mission," pesta Leodagan pour la forme, inquiet à l'idée qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que se soit sur le chemin du retour. _"Allez !"_

Les deux plus jeunes firent quelques pas sur le côté, Bohort entourant le cou entaillé de son protégé de son écharpe avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'autre.

"À vous entendre nous n'avons aucune chance," rit l'homme en les suivant du regard, les perdant de vue alors que leurs formes se perdaient dans le néant des bois. "Les gens ont tendance à sous estimer les bienfaits de quelques brusquements...ça délie la langue, qu'il parait."

"On verra bien," répondit platement l'autre en l'imitant, un peu plus léger en les sachant en sécurité. "Qui sait."

"Les gars !"

Des mains virent tirer sur ses bras avec ce qui se voulait une force brute, il sentit une main enserrer son cou pour lui garder la tête droite pendant qu'on lui bandait les yeux et qu'on serrait l'espèce de toile derrière son crâne---ça entaillait un peu sa peau mais il le sentait à peine.

Il n'y voyait plus rien du tout, forcé de garder les yeux fermés et ses poignets de liés par une corde visiblement neuve, il fut trainé et déambulé pendant une période de temps qui lui échappa tout autant, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se repérer et de se rappeler de sa route, mais au bout d'un moment l'air glacé du profond hiver laissa place à une chaude caresse sur sa joue, ses bottes claquaient le long de quelque chose de dur et de pavé, des pierres ou des briques, il n'en savait rien et il s'en foutait.

On lui fit descendre exactement trente-deux marches, il avait compté, puis des crissements désagréables de portes rouillées se succédèrent : on l'emmenait sûrement dans les geôles.

"Ouais, ici, là. Détachez le et attachez-là. Dites, seigneur Leodagan", lança l'homme avec bonne humeur, "vous préférez avoir les mains liées vers le haut ou dans le dos ?"

S'il avait pu le roi aurait levé les yeux au ciel--il se contenta de soupirer.

"Z'êtes foutrement polis, à Gaunes," ironisa t'il. "Parce que je suis sensé avoir mon mot à dire ? C'est sympa."

"Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que notre roi est connu pour sa couardise que nous sommes pareils," répliqua quelqu'un d'autre dans son dos qui lui retira son manteau d'un geste habile et dont la voix puait le venin, doucereuse et presque chantante. "Je suppose que ce sera à vous de voir."

Un rire et le frottement d'une corde.

"Enfin...on se comprend."

Tiens, ça ça l'avait presque fait marrer, se dit Leodagan alors qu'il entendait différents bruits de pas, un, deux, trois, qu---non, pardon, ils étaient deux sans se compter. Lui, le type au manteau et celui à la voix mielleuse.

"Putain, vous avez combien de couches d'habits sur vous ?" s'agaçait justement ce dernier qui devait sûrement le dévisager de haut en bas, "vous tenez pas le froid ou merde ?"

"C'est sûr que si c'est pas de sa bonté c'est de sa façon déplorable de s'habiller dont z'avez hérité, de vot' roi," marmonna le roi avec un sourire. "Je fais quoi, j'enlève ma tunique j'suppose ?"

"Oui, et bougez vous. On a pas toute la nuit, on veut choper vos aveux aussi tôt que possible."

Leodagan retira son haut avec l'agilité et la fluidité de quelqu'un qui avait déjà bien trop l'habitude de ce genre de situation, et s'il n'était pas toujours un peu inquiet pour son fils (et Bohort, accessoirement,) il aurait sûrement humé un petit air de chez lui en le faisant. Histoire de bien les emmerder.

On se les pelait vachement plus une fois à moitié à nu, se fit-il la remarque alors que le froid le mordait et qu'il sentait sa chair de poule couvrir sa peau.

Une main aux longs doigts fins vint saisir ses poignets et les lever au dessus de sa tête, une autre corde les enserrant (elle était un peu effilée, réalisa t'il, et plus usée. Plus lâche, aussi.) et il se dit vaguement que s'il n'y pensait pas trop, il pourrait presque prétendre que c'était la main de Bohort qui l'effleurait.

Quelque chose racla le sol avant de tomber dans un 'clac !' sec.

"Bien, maintenant que je suis installé, peut-être qu'on devrait commencer, non ?"

Ah. Donc l'homme au manteau venait de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Leodagan sourit.

Malheureusement, le spectacle ne risquait pas d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

"On y aller directement, vous pensez pas ?" demanda le type à la voix mélodieuse. "L'offensive des plaines de l'est, comptez-vous la repousser avec des armes de jets ?"

"J'sais pas."

La lame d'un poignard à dents coupa brutalement depuis le bas de son aisselle au bas de son ventre, un coup sec et propre, puis qui accrochait un peu, aussi. Le sang qui se déversa de sa plaie avait au moins le mérite de le réchauffer. L'homme plaqua le plat de son arme dans son dos et il avait à nouveau froid.

"Réessayez," gronda t'il à voix basse, la colère montant.

"Je sais pas," répéta tranquillement le roi sans bouger, sentant à peine la douleur. "Là, j'ai articulé. Mieux ?"

La pointe du poignard vint entailler sa clavicule, suivant la courbe de l'os qui ressortait, ses muscles tendus.

"Comptez-vous assiéger la forteresse fortifiée du bord de côte ?" demanda alors celui sur la chaise, très calme et posé. "D'une quelconque façon."

Un rire.

"Je sais pas."

Cette fois-ci le coup de poing le prit par surprise et lui coupa le souffle pendant une fraction de seconde—il fut forcé de reculer de quelques pas, alors que la corde tirait sur ses poignets.

"Vous faites le malin, d'accord," murmura l'autre de sa voix douce, prenant son visage dans sa main libre et enfonçant ses doigts aux ongles sales dans ses joues, ne lui arrachant même pas une minuscule réaction. "Quoi qu'il arrive, nous vous ferons cracher le morceau."

"C'va 'tre com'qué 'm't'nez," plaisanta le plus vieux sans même trésailler.

Il se sentit poussé en arrière et toussa à plusieurs reprises, une raideur remontant le long de son cou.

Soudainement on tira sur ses cheveux, le forçant à rejeter sa tête en arrière, la plaie à sa clavicule s'ouvrant un peu plus. Puis il prit un coup de pied dans la cuisse, un autre (et il sentit des phalanges osseuses) au torse, puis un au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam, il inspira de façon hachée, la gorge sifflante, avant qu'un autre coup au visage, agrémenté de quelque chose comme une bague (il avait dû changer de main) vint lui arracher la peau.

L'autre haletait, et c'était difficile de dire s'il était satisfait ou simplement en colère.

"V—"

La main rougeâtre de l'homme à la joli voix se drapa autour de son cou, presque tendrement, avant qu'il n'y enfonce ses ongles.

Il serra encore et encore, appuya sur sa pomme d'Adam, sentait l'autre prendre des inspirations par le nez alors qu'il passa son autre main autour, réaffirma son emprise alors qu'un craquement à peine audible ne parvienne à ses oreilles.

"Nous reviendrons dans quelques heures. Espérons que votre langue se soit plus déliée, d'ici là."

Le roi entendit deux bruits de pas et le son de la porte qui grinçait avant d'être livré au silence de la pièce. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde et sa gorge était si douloureuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler.

Le noir.

Il cligna du regard sous le tissu et les autres étaient de nouveau devant lui, il le sentait, l'homme à la voix chantante était en train de l'entourer.

"Le fouet risque de pas bien vous émouvoir, vu ce que je vois" déclara t'il alors en passant sa main à plat dans son dos, et le plus vieux se dit que sa paume était étonnement douce, "mais voyons si je peux viser suffisamment juste pour en rouvrir certaines, hein ?"

"Oh, y en a tellement que ça va pas être bien compliqué," approuva Leodagan tout sourire, l'adrénaline le faisant parler comme si rien n'était, chaque nouveau mot lui déchirant la gorge, tournant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. "Même si je vois mal comment ça va vous aider, puisque même _vous_ savez que ça va pas, comment z'avez dit ? Pas 'm'émouvoir,' c'est ça ?"

"Non, mais ça me défoulera."

Un froissement à sa g--droite ? Gauche ? Merde, il perdait ses repères.

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid.

Des pas qui l'encerclaient, une douleur vive près de son œil et sur sa joue, son nez qui s'était mis à saigner.

Le premier coup claqua sèchement contre sa peau. Il avait oublié comment réagir.

"Ah, vous y a pas de métal ? Moi j'me souviens que mon père en utilisait des romains, c'est bien la chose d'eux qu'il appréciait tiens," commença t'il alors d'un ton moqueur, "y avait des osselets en piques et du plomb au bout, le votre est assez fade, en comparaison."

"La _ferme_ ," maugréa la voix chantante dans son dos, lui cinglant le dos à nouveau, sans même qu'il ne réussisse à le faire flancher. "La _FERME !_ "

Leodagan ne put que rire, encore et encore, son sourire qui tirait vers la droite s'étirant de plus en plus avec chaque nouveau coup. Ce n'était pas le moment où le cuir cinglait la peau que ça faisait le plus mal, avait-il appris avec les années. C'était quand il la quittait, c'était cette milliseconde où il s'en détachait, que la brûlure s'installait enfin, les bouts de chair qui s'éraflaient en le sang qui coulait à peine, parce que la plaie ne s'était pas encore correctement formée.

C'était à ce moment là, avant chaque frappe, après chaque frappe, c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal.

Ça devenait presque monotone pour lui, à force : un pas de travers, une remarque de trop, un regard trop long et il se devait de s'agenouiller, devant son lit ou devant le trône, il devait retirer sa tunique, puis il devait se mettre à compter.

Il ne l'aurait jamais infligé à ses propres gosses, déjà parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité (il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas aussi strict que son père,) et ensuite parce qu'il n'aimait pas cela plus que ça. Il y avait quelque chose de dégradant et de honteux au fouet, et s'il savait gueuler sur Yvain et Guenièvre quand il le fallait, menacer de foutre le plus jeune au cachot s'il l'emmerdait trop, jamais il n'avait considéré les humilier de la sorte.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas lui, en revanche. Passé un moment on cesse d'être trop personnellement touché par les mots ou les actes de qui que se soit, qu'il s'agisse de son père ou de quiconque. Puis passé un moment l'habitude prenait le dessus et on l'accueillait presque. Entre les bûches et le fouet, il préférait encore le fouet, d'ailleurs.

Les bûches ça laissait des échardes et ça pouvait briser des os : ça créait des bleus et ça lui faisait mal dans tout le corps : la brûlure plus ou moins localisée du cuir et des osselets était bien moins douloureuse.

Tiens, il n'avait pas compté, cette fois-ci.

Les coups s'étaient arrêtés mais c'était comme si le cuir frappait encore sa peau, la douleur vive et son dos dans un état sûrement pitoyable.

Est-ce qu'on lui parlait ? Il entendait comme des bribes de voix mais n'arrivait pas à faire sens des phrases.

" _HÉ !_ "

Quelque chose en bois heurta le bas de son dos.

"Quand on vous cause vous _RÉPONDEZ !_ " cracha une voix, ah, celle de l'homme dont la voix n'était plus si chantante que ça.

"Vous êtes tellement nul en torture que j'me suis endormi," railla Leodagan qui était soudainement très conscient de la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps. "Quoi, encore ?"

"Vos plans, donnez nous vous plans d'attaques. BOUGEZ-VOUS !" 

"Quoi ? Nan."

Il cracha les caillots du sang de son nez devant lui, pour faire bonne mesure.

"Merde, bougez !" hurla le type au manteau qui s'agitait autour de lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. "BOUGEZ !"

"J'ESSAYE, IL NE VEUT RIEN DIRE !"

Pourquoi semblaient-ils aussi paniqués ?

"TUEZ-LE, FAUT LE TUER !"

"Tant pis," murmura celui aux moins chaudes et douces, ces mêmes mains qui venaient d'enserrer le pommeau d'une épée.

Le roi ne se tendit pas, ne s'attendait pas à la douleur.

Le pic glacé de la lame transperça son ventre et le sang afflua presque immédiatement, il vomit tout ce qu'il put sur les dalles granuleuses, peinait à respirer, n'était retenu que par la corde au dessus de sa tête.

Il fait toujours noir, et la toile sur ses yeux commençait à le démanger de plus en plus.

Puis soudainement, il a mal.

Il laissa retomber sa tête en avant, sur son torse, et sa blessure n'arrêtait pas de saigner, il tirait sur la corde sans le réaliser, abandonnait un peu, se disait qu'au moins les autres allaient bien. Qu'ils mèneraient les offensives et que s'en serait fini de ces foutus clans qui se soulevaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

Quelqu'un cria, quelqu'un cria presque suffisamment fort pour le faire réagir. C'était le type à la jolie voix. Il n'y avait rien de joli ou de mélodieux à son cri, en revanche, il avait surtout l'air d'avoir mal, peut-être aussi mal que lui.

Ensuite, le silence.

Plus de cris, plus de son, plus rien.

Des chaussures, des gens arrivaient.

Devrait-il réagir ? Il se sentait trop engourdi pour tenter sa chance.

"Merde—SEIGNEUR LEODAGAN !"

"Beau père ! Non mais Gau—mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre, allez me chercher Merlin et Elias, et MANIEZ-VOUS LE _FION !_ "

'Beau-père ?'

Des mains défirent son bandeau et c'était juste inconfortable, les doigts étaient froids et durs contre son crâne, et puis une lumière blanche se faufilait sous ses paupières closes, à présent. Des points noirs, bleus, verts, rouges et marrons dansaient et ses yeux lui brûlaient tant qu'il n'osait pas ne serait-ce que les entrouvrir.

"Seigneur Leodagan ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?!"

Les mains qui entourent son visage sont chaudes, un pouce caresse sa joue entaillée et pourtant, il n'a même plus mal.

"Se-- _Leodagan_ ," répéta la voix, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, "c'est Bohort. C'est moi."

Le roi de Carmelide ouvrit à peine les yeux, (juste histoire de s'assurer que c'était bien lui, pensa t'il.)

C'était sûrement parce qu'il était délirant, parce que la douleur avait tous le dessus sur ses pensées cohérentes, mais la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'était que le type devant lui était ridiculement beau. Oui, le chevalier vert était beau, avec sa lanière qui décorait son front et ses yeux foncés, couronné de lumière, même dans ce cachot sale dont les murs étaient couverts de sang et de saletés.

Une putain de vision.

Puis si c'était des larmes qui remplissaient ses prunelles opaques, ce n'était pas très grave. Ça faisait juste ressortir leur éclat.

Il lui sourit faiblement, sentit qu'on le détacha et se permit un seul soupir avant de promptement s'effondrer sur le plus jeune. Marrant comment l'autre semblait avoir suffisamment de force pour correctement le rattraper sans flancher. Avait-il toujours eu autant de....

" _LEODAGAN !_ NE—"

**Trou noir.**


	2. Dum vivimus, vivamus.

Ah, le doux chant des oiseaux.

Ces _putain_ d'emmerdeurs.

S'il avait conscience de s'être éveillé, il avait aussi surtout conscience qu'il avait extrêmement mal, et ce, de partout dans son corps. Son torse était dans un état minable, son dos lui brûlait sans vergogne, puis son visage, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait _mal_ au visage....

Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il n'était plus bâillonné, alors il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

Ah. Pas de soleil. Enfin si, juste un peu. Oh tiens, le ciel était un peu rose. C'était joli.

Bruit de porte. Merde. Sûrement Merlin, ou Elias. Putain, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à gérer ni l'un ni l'autre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Par réflexe il referma ses yeux, espérant que l'autre ne comprenne qu'il se reposait et que c'était la meilleure chose à faire que de lui foutre la paix. Quoique...marrant, au son des pas on n'aurait vraiment pas dit le druide ou son ennemi juré....c'était trop délicat et léger, comme si la personne tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible.

'Un peu à la Bohort,' se dit-il, puis il réalisa que si c'était vraiment lui alors ça voulait dire qu'il arrivait à le reconnaître au simple son de ses pas.

Merde. Il était sérieusement atteint.

"Quand cesserez-vous de me faire du souci ?" Murmura effectivement la voix du plus jeune souverain, et il eut comme l'envie de crever sur place. "Sincèrement, Leodagan..."

Un pouce vint effleurer sa joue sur laquelle devait trôner une sacrée cicatrice, et il se fit violence pour ne pas volontairement tourner sa tête dans son sens, histoire d'être au plus proche de l'autre.

"Je suppose que si vous étiez éveillé vous me foutriez une sacrée tarte, vu que la porte est ouverte," rit Bohort sans arrêter son geste, "alors je profite que vous vous reposiez pour m'assurer de vous apporter un peu de douceur."

Un soupir.

Bruits de pas. Porte. Verrous.

Ah, il venait de fermer la porte.

"Vous savez," d'un seul coup sa voix se fit plus tremblante, "Merlin nous a dit qu'à quelques minutes près vous y passiez. Vous aviez perdu tellement de sang et—et les blessures dans votre dos..."

La main se retira de son visage, à son plus grand regret.

"Évidemment je les avais déjà vues, mais cicatrisées...cela me paraissait être histoire ancienne sur laquelle vous aviez tiré un trait, mais les voir, ainsi, aussi vives et—et aussi sanglantes..."

Il sentit que le chevalier vert repoussait une de ses boucles hors de son front, et la tendresse le brisa d'une façon que tous les fouets et torture du monde ne pourraient qu'envier.

"La première fois que les ai vues, vous savez, j'avais comme eu l'impression que je n'aurais pas dû. Comme si...comme si je venais d'apprendre un secret que vous auriez préféré garder caché."

Un reniflement.

"Il y en avait tellement, Leodagan...je...et penser qu'il a pu..."

Bohort se tut alors.

"Je reviendrai vous voir quand vous serez réveillé, pour changer vos bandages. En attendant...en attendant reposez-vous."

Ah. Ça c'était le bon moment pour Leodagan pour faire comme s'il venait de sortir de son long sommeil. Excellente idée, il se serait fait l'accolade, s'il avait pu.

Entre ouvrir lentement et faiblement ses paupières, émerger de sa sieste....

"Oh mer—seigneur Leodagan !" S'écria le plus jeune en sautant hors du lit sur lequel il s'était à moitié assis, retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. "Vous êtes—vous êtes réveillé."

Le roi de Carmelide leva son regard fatigué et ses yeux rougis vers lui, la gorge sèche. Des marques bleuâtres et violettes décoraient misérablement son cou.

Il toussota.

"Ah—vous—de l'eau ?" Devina l'autre en se levant et lui apportant un coupe, "attendez, je vais vous aider à vous relever," murmura t'il.

Il déposa doucement le verre sur la table de chevet avant de mettre un genou à terre, aidant le plus vieux à se remonter contre la tête de lit et répartissant mieux les coussins.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide pour boire ?" Demanda t'il d'une voix minuscule, "vous pouvez cligner des yeux une fois pour me signifier que oui."

Le voilà qu'il perdait son restant de dignité, hein, ironisa l'autre en clignant effectivement des yeux.

"D'accord. Hm."

La panique était si palpable dans la voix du plus jeune qu'on aurait pu la couper à la putain de dague, s'agaça Leodagan en tentant de ne pas trop y penser. Hé bah oui, s'était fait torturer pour leur éviter la mort, du coup maintenant, hé bah il avait les poignets de niqués !

"Penchez légèrement la tête en arrière," indiqua Bohort en se relevant, calant une de ses jambes sur le lit, tout près de l'autre, une main pourtant la coupe et ses lèvres et l'autre soutenant son menton de ses doigts fins et brûlants. "Entrouvrez la bouche," somma t'il alors, inclinant le rebord du verre de sorte à ce qu'il ne tombe pas complément à côté.

La liquide pourtant froid lui brûla la gorge, et le plus vieux fronça les sourcils avec douleur. Chaque gouttelette semblait embraser son cou rougeâtre et même s'il savait qu'il était plus intelligent qu'il ne s'hydrate, là de suite il avait surtout envie de balancer la coupe à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Moralité, il gonfla les joues et se décida de garder l'eau hors de sa trachée.

Chose qui sembla profondément emmerder Bohort.

"Je sais, ça fait mal," soupira t'il, "mais c'est nécessaire. Allez..."

Leodagan se contenta de le fixer avec mécontentement, un peu comme un sale gosse qui ne voulait pas boire une potion de guérison particulièrement dégueulasse.

"Seigneur Leodagan...."

Même regard insistant.

Le roi de Gaunes reposa le verre et son expression se fit beaucoup moins douce. Menaçante, presque.

"Seigneur Leodagan," ordonna t'il, sa voix tombant d'une octave et son ton se faisant sec et coupant, ce fameux ton qu'il n'employait jamais, sinon pour réprimander son petit frère.

Rien.

_"Avalez."_

L'autre roi s'exécuta sur le champ et manqua accessoirement de s'étrangler.

Le sourire ridiculement solaire du plus jeune revint illuminer ses traits.

"Voyez ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela."

"Hé," marmonna soudainement Leodagan de sa voix cassée, "est-ce que je peux..."

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement confus.

"De quoi donc...?"

Le plus vieux avait mal de partout dans le corps, mais en fait il avait surtout froid. Et Bohort était une présence chaude et réconfortante, et Bohort et sa peau qui sentait les fleurs fraîchement coupées en été était juste juste devant lui et maintenant il avait le _droit_ et—

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Vu qu'il était allongé et que le plus jeune était plus ou moins penché au dessus de lui, la tête du souverain de Carmelide se retrouvait directement contre son torse, plus exactement contre son cœur.

Et là, son cœur semblait s'emballer sacrément vite, s'il en croyait son oreille.

"Seigneur Leodagan, qu'est-ce que—"

Le chevalier s'était détendu, malgré sa position maladroite et surtout peu confortable.

"Il y a personne d'autre autour, personne pour nous voir, on peut laisser tomber le 'seigneur' et toutes ces merdes...on peut rester comme ça ? Une minute ?" Demanda misérablement l'intéressé, sa voix se perdant contre la couche en coton qui était la seule barrière entre ses lèvres et la peau du pauvre type qui n'avait honnêtement rien demandé. "Je—pardon. J'ai mal de partout."

Aucune réaction.

Il avait merdé, évidemment. De toute façon, comment osait-il s'attendre à ce que l'autre ne ressente autre chose que de la colère envers lui après ce qu'il avait dit devant les barbares ? Non mais puis, c'était ça que de se laisser aller à la faiblesse quand on allait mal, on finissait toujours par le regretter. Il avait poussé sa chance, c'était si nouveau ce qu'ils avaient et—

"Nous serons deux à avoir mal au dos, à ce rythme là," répondit doucement Bohort qui semblait être en train de retirer ses bottes sans ses mains. Le bruit du cuir qui est jeté quelques mètres plus loin le confirma. "Attends."

Il se détacha à peine de l'autre, lui arrachant un soupir attristé. Puis il monta correctement sur le lit, prit place en s'asseyant à côté de lui, avant d'à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Seulement cette fois-ci, il sentait le nez du roi dans le creux de son cou.

Et il le sentit surtout particulièrement inspirer avec calme, et puis ses lèvres venaient à peine effleurer sa peau et sa barbe le picotait et il était sûr qu'il était en train de rêver.

"Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient fait autant de mal le...le temps que nous te retrouvions," murmura t'il alors, caressant le dos de sa nuque où ses boucles étaient les plus courtes d'un air absent. "Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce qu'ils ont fait..."

"C'est rien," le rassura tranquillement l'autre, et son souffle était chaud, "ça faisait un bail que je m'étais pas retrouvé de l'autre côté du miroir, de toute façon. T'as bien vu l'état d'mon dos. Ou juste...du reste de mon torse."

"Les marques dans ton dos, je...je n'ai pas les mots, c'était simplement..."

"C'était dégueulasse à voir, pas vrai ?"

**_'Je te répugne, pas vrai ?'_ **

"Pas exactement," le corrigea Bohort. "Cela m'a simplement encore plus poussé à prendre tout particulièrement soin de toi. Qu'à défaut qu'elles ne s'effacent de la peau, que leur douleur disparaisse à tout jamais."

"T'es du genre à toujours prendre bien soin d'tout l'monde, toi, hein," marmonna prudemment Leodagan. "C'est une bonne chose, j'suppose."

"Je ne prends pas soin de tout le monde comme j'ai pris soin de toi ces deux derniers jours et tu le sais, ne sois pas si candide," répliqua le plus jeune, et si l'autre avait regardé vers lui il l'aurait vu rougir.

"Ah, j'étais inconscient pendant deux jours."

"Je me suis fait un souci monstre, tout le monde."

"Il m'a bien défoncé le dos et le visage," railla le roi de Carmelide sans force. "Je sais pas trop à quoi je ressemble, mais ça doit pas être très glorieux."

Bohort délaça les bras qu'il avait glissé dans le dos de l'autre pour venir encadrer son visage, s'écartant de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Il avait la bouche un peu sèche d'un coup, lui aussi.

Puis comment faire autrement, quand le soleil couchant barrait leurs visages de ses traits dorés et mettait en avant le reflet des iris du plus vieux qui l'étaient tout autant ? Quand les égratignures et les cicatrices et bleus sur ses joues semblaient encore fraîches et prêtes à être pansées, quand il avait l'air si vulnérable et prêt à être embrassé, à être conforté ?

"Moi je te trouve quand même ridiculement beau," dit-il alors sans même pouvoir s'empêcher de parler, ses doigts se courbant le long de la mâchoire qu'il soutenait. "Mon preux chevalier en armure."

Leodagan voulut rire, vraiment, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut quelque chose comme un bruit étranglé et légèrement ahuri, et ses yeux s'agrandirent—Bohort distingua le discret éclat de jade dans son iris.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes," rit-il finalement, portant une main à son visage, son pouce traçant le contour de ses pommettes. "Je suis pas preux. Et c'est toi qu'es beau plus que de mesure."

Ce fut au tour de Bohort d'être surpris—c'était ça, les effets secondaires de la torture ? Même depuis...même depuis ces derniers jours, l'autre ne lui avait encore jamais dit de telles choses.

"Pas autant que toi," réaffirma t'il alors, quelque chose de très léger s'installant dans son estomac et se laissant baigner dans les rayons de miel de l'astre couchant. "J'insiste."

"T'es trop humble," huma l'autre en reprenant place contre son cœur, le tirant contre lui avec un sourire sincère qui faisait ressortir ses quatre fossettes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" Osa demander le plus jeune, "pourquoi tous ces compliments ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, grand dieu, au contraire, mais..."

Un grognement mécontent.

"Quand je t'ai vu, dans la geôle, là..."

Leodagan ferma les yeux.

"C'est con...c'est con mais t'avais l'air d'un parfait héros de bouquins, avec ta couronne et...et tes fringues, et ton sourire...je sais pas. T'es tellement...beau. Tout droit sorti d'une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose."

"Est-ce un compliment ?"

"C'est dommage que je sois pas ta princesse débile qui a besoin de son beau chevalier en armure pour venir la sauver," continua l'autre sans le regarder, ricanant tout de même, pour la forme.

Bohort passa sa main sous la tunique du plus vieux, et ses doigts glissèrent le long des bosses qu'avaient formé les cicatrices, fraîches ou non, là où les bandages ne pouvaient couvrir la peau.

Il se mit à y tracer des cercles réconfortants.

"Je n'en sais rien, tu m'avais quand même l'air d'être en sacré besoin de sauvetage, il y a deux jours," s'amusa t'il, sa voix remplie d'affection.

"Mais je suis pas une _princesse_ ," répliqua le souverain, insistant sur le dernier mot.

Comme pour lui faire passer un message qu'il n'osait pas exprimer à haute voix.

Ah, comprit alors Bohort. C'était _ça_.

"Et alors ? Je suis roi, après tout. Sauver un autre roi m'arrange quand même mieux."

Il posa une main sur la joue intacte du plus vieux, le forçant à le regarder.

"Puis moi, je n'ai jamais aimé les princesses. Tu le sais, non ?"

Il embrassa le plus vieux et immédiatement deux mains virent se raccrocher à sa taille, un peu comme s'il était la bouée de sauvetage d'un naufragé en mer. Sa langue goûta au métal sur les lèvres entaillées et sèches mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à réaliser que les plaintes et gémissements qui mourraient contre sa bouche étaient ceux de l'homme qui était pressé contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Non—il était blessé. Là n'était pas l'heure à ce genre de choses, se reprit-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux et que son corps entier tremblait d'appréhension.

Non non, tout cela n'allait qu'empirer les plaies, ce n'était pas—

"Bohort," murmura Leodagan, comme s'il n'osait pas parler trop fort, comme si son nom était une prière adressée à un dieu auquel il n'osait plus croire, comme s'il le moindre mot risquait de briser le moment, " _Bohort_."

Il avait l'air étrangement innocent et perdu, à le dévisager de ses grands yeux dorés et à respirer aussi fort, avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses lèvres gonflées, avec sa tunique qui remontait avec chaque nouveau geste.

"Je suis désolé, je—jamais je n'aurais dû—tu es blessé."

"On s'en fout de ça," marmonna l'autre en l'embrassant à nouveau, encore et encore. "Merde, j'ai eu tellement peur, hier."

"Hé," le rassura le plus jeune d'une voix adoucie, "nous nous en sommes sortis."

"Ils auraient pu vous tuer sur le champ," protesta faiblement l'autre d'une voix un peu brisée, un peu fatiguée. "Quand il a commencé à enfoncer sa dague le cou d'Yvain je—je sais pas si—"

"Mais au final tu nous as sauvé la peau, puis nous avons pu te retrouver. Maintenant il faudra plutôt penser à toi et à ta récupération."

"J'ai eu pire après des batailles qui ont tourné au vinaigre."

"Peut-être, mais maintenant que tu m'as moi, il va falloir t'habituer à ce que je te rafistole de A à Z," plaisanta Bohort en déposant un baiser sur son front. "Et d'ailleurs, je vais m'y atteler immédiatement. Changeons tes bandages au torse."

"J'ai pas envie de bouger," râla l'autre en s'écartant malgré tout, sentant le plus jeune s'éloigner pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire. "J'enlève ma tuni—"

Il se coupa. Éclata d'un rire presque silencieux.

"Leodagan...?"

"J'ai posé la même question aux types hier. C'marrant."

Le roi de Gaunes revint vers lui, la potion dans une main et les bandages dans l'autre. Il se rassit devant lui et défit chaque bouton de son habit, consciencieusement, avant de lui ôter. Le haut de son corps était complètement couvert de blanc beige.

"Mets-toi au milieu du lit, que je puisse accéder à ton dos," lui demanda t'il tranquillement, le laissant s'exécuter sans un mot. "Ça va faire un peu mal mais..."

"Hé, c'est pas la première fois qu'on me fouette comme ça ou qu'on me torture, Bohort," rit Leodagan pour le rassurer. L'autre n'avait pas l'air aussi amusé. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je te fais confiance. Pour...pour me rafistoler, comme tu dis."

"Oh."

Le plus jeune sourit à moitié, touché. Il se positionna derrière lui, se cala contre la tête de lit et commença à retirer les bandages d'un geste fluide, les posant sur la table de chevet à côté. De temps à autre le claquement de sa langue brisait le silence quasi religieux dans la pièce.

"C'est si..."

L'autre roi était soudainement mal à l'aise.

"C'est si ignoble que ça ?"

Il y avait une timidité et vulnérabilité presque écœurante dans sa voix, quelque chose comme de la honte que Bohort ne reconnut que trop bien—il pensa aux hommes qu'ils avaient tué la nuit précédente, en lui portant secours. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi après avoir ôté la vie à qui que se soi avant ce soir là.

"Cela va mettre du temps à cicatriser," lui accorda t'il, "mais les plaies se sont refermées. Cela ne saigne plus du tout. À croire que la potion de l'enchanteur Elias est plutôt efficace."

"Hé—"

"La torture est un acte si répugnant," pesta le plus jeune qui avait le regard collé à son dos. "Je ne l'excuse pas, je ne le pratiquerai jamais. C'est quelque chose qui m'indigne au plus haut point, mais je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y avoir recours. Mais à présent que je vois quelqu'un que j'aime en payer le prix, je—"

Il s'interrompit, expira avec une rage qu'il enterrait au plus profond de lui depuis si longtemps.

"Comment tu..."

Un soupir.

"Je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre, sur ce point là."

"Je sais," murmura le plus vieux avec un faible sourire. "Peut-être qu'on est trop différents, au final."

Pas de réponse.

"Évidemment que ça aurait jamais pu march—"

Bohort embrassa une des plaies, précautionneusement, comme s'il avait peur de la rouvrir si ses lèvres pressaient trop fort.

Puis il en embrassa une autre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Puis il couvrit son dos de baisers, tendres et doux, alors que l'autre se figeait, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Une de ses mains vint appliquer l'onguent et ses doigts fins finirent de nouer les bandages autour de son torse, sans qu'un autre mot ne soit échangé.

Puis Bohort se leva, contourna le lit, la potion en main, puis il revint s'asseoir devant lui.

"Maintenant, sache que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi, quand tu reviendras de bataille," dit-il soudainement, sa voix ne dépassant pas le murmure. "Alors évite les coups d'éclats idiots pour épater la galerie."

"Bohort..."

"Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas chez toi, mais qui ne vont pas changer," continua l'autre. "Tout comme il y a des choses de mon caractère que tu ne cesseras de trouver étranges."

Il rit doucement, appliquant l'espèce de crème sur l'entaille sur sa joue, posant son index et majeur contre son cou et y apposant aussi le remède, faisant des ronds.

"Mais j'ai mis bien trop de temps à obtenir de toi que tu me souries de la sorte, alors je ne laisserai pas deux enfoirés," son ton se fit glacial, "de rebelles me reprendre tous nos efforts."

Leodagan le fixait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à déborder, à s'étouffer sous le poids de cet amour dont il ne réalisait toujours pas l'ampleur et dont il n'arrivait à faire sens.

Il en aurait chialé, tiens.

"Tout ira bien," lui assura alors Bohort, et le plus vieux se demanda qui d'eux deux avait l'air le plus noble. "Tu vas bien."

Le roi de Carmelide eut bien envie de le croire, tiens.

"Ouais. Tout va bien," il déglutit, "et---et je vais bien. Et tu vas bien, et Yvain va bien et---"

"Et nous irons bien," compléta le roi de Gaunes en lui souriant, et il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit un pouce dévier sa larme de sa route. 

"C'est une promesse ?" 

"C'est mon serment." 

Leodagan referma les yeux, et le soleil disparut derrière une montagne.

Il pouvait se reposer, à présent.


End file.
